KuroMaid
by lenore4love
Summary: Por azares sin sentido de la vida Sebastian pasa de Mayordomo a Sirvienta ahora tendrá que vivir un tortuoso día como una chica


KuroMaid

Era otra mañana en la siempre activa mansión Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis abría con pereza sus increíbles ojos rojos porque aunque no lo pareciera Sebastian si dormía, pues eso de andar cumpliendo los caprichos de un chiquillo con complejo de vengador demandaba mucha energía.

Se estiró aun en la cama tratando de quitar el cansancio de su cuerpo, caminó hasta su armario buscando su atuendo de mayordomo pero cuando fue al espejo…

Parpadeó un par de veces al ver en el reflejo a una hermosa joven de tez blanca, ojo afilados color carmín y un brillante y lacio cabello negro que caía elegantemente sobre su espalda y hombros hasta su cintura

-bien…esto es solo producto de mi imaginación- dijo Sebastian en voz alta intentando tranquilizarse, cosa que no sucedió al escuchar su melodiosa voz femenina –está bien, tal vez no lo sea- dio un suspiro de cansancio; seguro alguna trastornada _fangirl _había deseado verlo como mujer y había escrito un ridículo _fanfic_ acerca de él mismo en su versión femenina… dio otro suspiro.

-es el precio de la fama- se dijo poniéndose su ropa que le quedaba notablemente más grande. Intentó recoger su largo cabello en una cola de caballo para que no le estorbase y como todas las mañanas se encaminó a la habitación de su joven amo.

-joven amo, es hora de levantarse- le indicó Sebastian mientras preparaba el té

Ciel se removió bajo las cobijas antes de abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con una muchacha muy parecida a su mayordomo

-¿otra _fangirl_?- preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo a lo que su sirviente solo asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa amable entregándole su té matutino

-entonces si ahora eres mujer ¿Por qué estas vistiendo así?- le cuestionó señalando el masculino atuendo

-pues porque este es mi uniforme- contestó sencillamente el demonio-por hoy no, ve con Mailin para que te preste algo de ropa, sería raro que la gente viera a mi nueva sirvienta vestida como un mayordomo- dijo sin siquiera intentar ocultar su sonrisa malévola.

-como usted ordene- contestó Sebastian con un tic nervioso en la ceja

Terminó de vestir a su amo para después dirigirse con Mailin

-_mocoso ingrato, obligándome a vestir de mujer, seguro es su venganza por la vez de la fiesta donde usó ese vestido rosa, como si no le hubiera gustado ser una "Lady"-_ se quejaba mentalmente caminando con pasos cortos pero rápidos hasta la habitación de la sirvienta

-Mailin, necesito uno de tus uniformes- le avisó entrando al cuarto donde la pelirroja apenas lo vio en su forma femenina un río de sangre salió por su nariz

-Se… Se… Sebastian ¿san?- preguntó

-sí, soy yo, ahora apúrate que el joven amo quiere humillarme públicamente- le apresuró

Mailin obedeció y corrió hasta su armario sacando un de sus vestidos

-¿quieres que te ayude?- le preguntó con esa expresión de depravada sexual que superaba por mucho a la de cualquier hombre

-Eh…- Sebastian la miró con desconfianza pero vio con más desconfianza el montón de lazos y botones en el vestido, por no decir ese liguero que parecía requerir de gran habilidad para ponérselo, así que resignado aceptó la ayuda, era bueno quitando vestidos, no poniéndoselos.

Tras unos minutos y varios indecentes toqueteos por parte de Mailin Sebastian quedó listo, incluso peinado ya que la chica le había recogido el cabello en dos trenzas

-_parezco niña de la pradera, solo me falta tener una cabra llamada Copo de Nieve y estar en los Alpes Suizos*_- se dijo a si mismo volviendo con su amo.

-veo que ya estás listo, prepara el carruaje, vamos de compras- le avisó el niño

-¿de compras? ¿Por qué no lleva a Tanaka-san con usted?- preguntó amable como siempre

-nop, vas a ir tú- le contradijo Ciel

-_disfrútelo mientras pueda joven amo, pero ya verás cuando este devorando tú alma, ya casi puedo escuchar tus gritos de auxilio "Sebastiaaaaaan noooo, me duele" ja ja ja y también te pondré un vestido_- una mueca divertida apareció en su rostro mientras seguía al joven conde hasta el carruaje

Llegando al pueblo anduvieron de una tienda a otra sin comprar nada, Ciel hacía como que veía los aparadores mientras que Sebastian solo sentía las miradas lujuriosas de los caballeros y los vivoreos de las damas sobre él.

-Sebaaaaaassss-chaaaaaan- escucharon como una voz chillona gritaba, a lo lejos cierto shinigami rojo se acercaba a toda velocidad pero se detenía al ver a Sebas-chan con su coqueto vestido de maid

-¿Sebas-chan?- preguntó Grell arqueando una ceja y torciendo la boca mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-buenos días Grell-san- saludó como si nada

Grell lo miró de pies a cabeza con desagrado

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó aun barriéndolo con la mirada

-¿pues qué no ves? Ahora es toda una señorita- se burló Ciel haciendo que una vena palpitante apareciera en la frente de Sebastian

Hubo un silencio que solo fue interrumpido cuando Grell pellizcó uno de los costados de Sebastian

-tienes caderas gordas- le dijo para después tomar una de las trenzas de la ahora maid –y tú cabello es un desastre, mira esas puntas quebradas- volvió a criticar

-_¿A quién le dices gordo, shinigami anoréxico?_ _ ¿Cuántas veces tienes que vomitar al día para entrar en esos pantalones? Ademas ni siquiera eres pelirrojo natural, peliteñido barato, ve a retocarte las raíces-_ pensaba Sebastian quitándose las manos de Grell de encima con un manotazo

-¿Celoso Grell-san?- preguntó haciendo que el entrecejo del dios de la muerte se frunciera

-¿de qué? ¿De tú nada sensual figura?- le contraatacó –he visto más curvas en las carreteras que van a Londres- declaró con una sonrisa venenosa

-¡_eso quisieras! ¡Al menos tengo pechos travestido de poca monta!_- espetó el moreno mentalmente

-tranquilícense, no quiero una pelea de gatas en la calle- les calmó Ciel –vámonos Sebastian, quedé de verme con alguien

-nos vemos Grell-san- se despidió Sebastian echando su larga trenza hacia atrás del hombro golpeando en la cara al shinigami con su cabello en el acto

-perra- escuchó que murmuraba el pelirrojo provocando una sonrisa triunfante en los labios de Sebastian

-si no es mucha indiscreción ¿Con quién va a encontrarse?- preguntó el mayordomo con su habitual cortesía habiendo dejado atrás a Grell

Ciel volteó a verlo y pudo ver una mueva burlona en su semblante

-_¡No! ¡No irían con "_ellos_"!... ¿verdad?- _ el demonio sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando pudo divisar en una cafetería cercana a un odioso par

-¡Cieeeeeel!- gritó sonriente cierto muchachito rubio de ojos azules que se le iba en un abrazo al moreno que intento esquivarlo sin lograrlo

Alois restregó su mejilla con la de Ciel un rato más a la vez que Claude se acercaba

-¿Sebastian no viene contigo hoy?- preguntó viendo a todos lados el de ojos azul cielo

-sí, aquí está- señaló Ciel a la jovencita que hacía una reverencia

Alois soltó una risotada mientras que Claude solo se tapó la boca reprimiendo risita

_-Púdrete Trancy y tú también intento de mayordomo ¿Por qué te estás riendo? ¿Dónde quedó tu disque cara de póquer?-_preguntaba mentalmente sintiendo su sangre hervir

Ciel y Alois fueron a tomar asiento a la vez que sus mayordomos los esperaban algo alejados de la mesa

-lindo vestido- se burló Claude

-gracias, tu amo me lo prestó- le contestó Sebastian

-no lo creo, mi amo no está gordo y ese vestido es enrome- continuó el de ojos miel

-_otra vez con eso ¡no estoy gordo!-_ -Oh sí, lo olvidaba, a tu señor le gusta vestirse como una mujerzuela, mira lo cortos que son esos pantalones- dijo Sebastian sonriente

-al menos tiene mejores piernas que tú- respondió Claude hiriendo el orgullo de Sebas

-Alois es gay- dijo entonces molesto

-Ciel también, todos sabemos que su prometida es pura pantalla- dijo Claude

-al menos su alama es más sabrosa que la de Alois- Claude frunció el seño enfadado

-_¡chúpate esa Faustus! Ja ja ja-_ pensó con autosuficiencia

-pecho plano- volvió a decir Claude

-_¿Qué hay de malo con tenerlas péquelas? No necesito tetas enormes como esa tal Hanna para ser sexy, soy tan _"hot"_ que puedes hornear galletas sobre mí_- pensó ofendido

-Sebastian, vámonos, Alois ya comenzó con sus delirios de asesino- le ordenó Ciel levantándose de la mesa

-¡algún día serás mío Ciel!- le gritó Alois

-si Alois… algún día- repitió aburrido Ciel

Sebastian y el conde volvieron a su dulce hogar en la mansión Phantomhive

-Trae el té y un postre- le ordenó Ciel tomando asiento tras su escritorio

Sebastian hizo un reverencia y fue por el encargo, cuando regresó le dejó el pastel de queso y zarzamoras junto con el té en su escritorio, pero apenas le dio la espalda al chico sintió como su falda se levantaba dejando a la vista sus blancos calzones bombachos y su sexy liguero también blanco

-jo… joven amo… ¿Qué hace?- preguntó el ojirrojo cubriendo su ropa interior al instante

-tenías una araña en el vestido- mintió cínicamente el menor mientras recargaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano

-gracias, pero pudo habérmelo dicho-

-lo haré la próxima vez-

-_Como si fuera a haber una próxima vez. Niño pervertido, acosándome sexualmente ¿Después que harás? ¿Me ordenaras tener sexo alocado contigo? Oh espera, ¡ya lo haces! Pero cuida ese trasero Boo-chan, cuando recupere mi pene te daré tan duro que no podrás sentarte en una semana entera- _amenazó mentalmente saliendo del despacho

Cuando la tan anhelada noche llegó, Sebastian se quitó lo más rápido posible aquella ropa y se tiró en la cama preparado para un merecido descanso

A la mañana siguiente volvió a la normalidad, tocó su cara, cuerpo y echó un vistazo a sus pantalones

_-Ahí estas viril y demoniaco amigo, hay que hacerle una visita a cierto Conde-_

-Boo-chan, es hora de levantarse~- canturreó con una extraña aura maligna a su alrededor

/

**Si quieres hornear galletas en el pecho de Sebastian manda un review je je je **

**Espero esto les haya sacado una sonrisa, aunque tal vez no es el mejor momento de reír dados los suceso en Japón así que también usaré este pequeño espacio para pedirles que si no pueden donar dinero o cosas al menos si un pensamiento positivo para las víctimas. **

**Hace no mucho leí a una persona que decía "los rezos no los van a salvar, necesitan dinero" tal vez tiene razón pero los rezos y buenos deseos tampoco hacen mal, así que aunque sea una oración por ellos o un buen deseo. Gracias por su atención y sobre todo por leer**


End file.
